Segui Siendo Cafe Tacvba
by xburbuja
Summary: Fic basado en la canción Seguir Siendo de Cafe Tacvba,
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, bueno pues esta es mi primera historia, se que no es buena,per espero que les guste. Al escuchar la canción se me ocurrió, ahora veo lo difícil que es escribir. Espero que les guste, esta basada en la canción Seguir Siendo de Café Tacvba.

Ya saben Naruto no me pertenece, ni la canción que es de los Tacvbos

_Soy el que nunca miras,_

_soy el que nunca escuchas_

Soy solo un chunin al que nunca volteas a ver, solo un ninja de nivel bajo, como puedo pensar que tu puedes…

Solo soy el que recibe lo reportes de tus misiones, aquellas donde cuentas los riesgos a los que te enfrentas día a día y no el solo tener que estar detrás de un escritorio esperando.

_siempre estoy detrás de lo que ves.  
_

Solo soy el maestro de los futuros grandes ninjas que algún día serán los héroes de la villa y quien sabe puede que entre ellos este el futuro Hokage.

_Soy el que vive entre las sombras  
_

Soy solo el maestro de la escuela ninja, el sin renombre; otro del montón, el que recibe los reportes de las grandes misiones, solo soy aquel que revisa que estén bien redactadas, aquel que las organiza y guarda, para tener un orden, no hago nada de gran valentía.

_te equivocaras si me nombras  
siempre me confundes. _

Solo soy un simple ninja de rango intermedio, se que si llego a escuchar mi nombre salir de tu boca, de seguro es porque lo has dicho por error, se que te refieres a alguien más.

_Yo, nunca fui un ganador  
el señor interventor no estaba _

_para validar mi triunfo_

Solo soy un común, un cualquiera de una gran aldea que ha dado grandes héroes, pero yo no soy uno de ellos. Nunca he hecho grandes hazañas.

Incluso en mi examen genin, en el que por derecho aprobaba no tuve el valor para reclamar mi triunfo, para poder decirle al Hokage que se equivocaba! que el triunfo era mío, que mi contrincante había hecho trampa; no, no podía evidenciarlo enfrente de todos, sería su ruina, preferí sacrificarme yo…

_Así estoy mejor, es sin renombre _

Creo que es mucho mejor así que este consiente de mi papel en esta vida, tu un genin y yo un chunin que nunca tendrán nada en común, mejor pasar desapercibido.

_sólo soy este hombre  
que se espera a que empiece la función  
para ser alguien más que yo  
sin nada que perder  
_

Solo espere que el tiempo pasara viéndote, teniéndote solo en mis sueños donde tengo el coraje suficiente para hablarte y confesar mi amor por ti, por que ahora que eres el maestro de Naruto y te conozco mejor se que no solo es atracción lo que siento por ti, esto es mucho más.

_un día lo perdí todo y lo recupere _

Parte del miedo que tengo y no me permite hablarte libremente es por que a todos los que ame los perdí, todo el que me rodea sufre, perdí a mi familia; al conocer a Naruto mi pesar disminuyo al encontrarme con un hermano, pero tengo miedo de perder lo poco que tengo contigo, decir mis sentimientos y que me rechaces. Si me llegases a odiar me moriría.

_podría volver a hacerlo  
una y otra vez  
con tal de seguir siendo,  
con tal de seguir siendo... _

Creo que siempre seré ese tu eterno enamorado, el ex-maestro de tus alumnos, el que archiva tus misiones, tu admirador secreto…_  
_

_Yo ..._


	2. Jueves

Este fic es como un "tipo" continuación del fic "Seguir Siendo", es una versión de cómo vive Kakashi sus sentimientos hacia Iruka.

Ya saben, lo de siempre Naruto y sus personajes son de kishimoto y la canción es "jueves" de la oreja de van gogh.

Si fuera más guapo y un poco más listo,  
si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,  
tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
y preguntarte quién eres.

Por que eres tremendamente sexi, por que carajos tienes que serlo? Carajo como desearía poder hacer gala de la gran destreza que tengo en el campo de batalla, todo ese coraje con el que lucho par defender a la Aldea, para poder acercarme a ti, para saludarte, platicar y…

Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
que llevo por ti mi traje más lindo,  
y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
se inundan mis pupilas.

Si supieras que te sigo a todas partes creerías que soy un loco. Si te confesara que los días que voy a entregarte los reportes de mis misiones me esmero en quedar lo más guapo posible te burlarías de mi, dirías que actuó como un muchachillo enamoradizo. Pero es que trato de que te fijes en mi, no solo como un ninja de la Aldea, quiero que veas al hombre que soy.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista,  
apenas respiro me hago pequeñito  
y me pongo a temblar.

Cuando voy a entregar mi reporte no me importa tener que esperar más, solo por poder darte mi reporte a ti, poder cruzar la mirada contigo, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan suspiras, presiento que estás aburrido de mi presencia porque tu apartas la vista, mientras yo contengo la respiración para no evidenciar que por debajo estoy temblando, que no se de donde saco fuerzas para no aventarme sobre ti.

Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,  
como las golondrinas del poema de Becker,  
de estación a estación,  
de frente tú y yo va y viene el silencio.

Como decirte que estoy enamorado, si que lo escuche todo el mundo, enamorado de ti, desde el primer día en que te vi, pero mi estúpida cobardía me impide acercarme. Creo que puedo soportar mil heridas de batalla, pero el que tu te alejes de mi seria peor que el peor de los castigos, si preferiría mil castigos de Ibiki, que Orochimaru haga experimentos con mi cuerpo.

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,  
pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,  
supongo que piensas que chico más tonto,  
y me quiero morir.

Voy a confesar que no esperaba que me enfrentaras frente a todos por haber nominado al equipo 7 a los exámenes chunin, por un momento sentí una rabia inmensa al pensar que tu única preocupación era Naruto, por eso sin pensar te dije cosas ofensivas, después entendí que él para ti es como un hermano, que sientes un cariño de hermano, pero esto no hace más que demostrar lo tontamente enamorado que estoy de ti, que siento celos de todo al que le dedicas una de tus hermosas sonrisas. Por eso después de pelear y que tu realizarás la prueba a los chicos te busque para disculparme, pero tuve que salir de misión a buscar el rastro de Orochimaru retrasando el momento de encontrarme contigo. En cuanto regrese de misión, no me importo ir al hospital a curar mis heridas. Fui a buscarte, el verte era lo más importante ahora. Al momento de llegar a tu casa y verte recién bañado con tu pelo suelto, oliendo a vainilla apenas pude pronunciar tu nombre tartamudeando, de seguro piensas que soy un idiota, no lo puedo soportar, así que decidí dar media vuelta y…

Pero el tiempo se para,  
te acercas diciendo,  
yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos,  
cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren.

Tomaste mi mano, me abrazaste diciendo que te daba gusto el verme de vuelta sano, que tenías miedo pues sabias que iba tras el rastro de Orochimaru, una misión casi suicida. Cuando te das cuenta de que me abrazas y yo estoy petrificado, te separas al instante y me pides disculpas por tu atrevimiento, por que no nos conocemos. Pero algo nace dentro de mi, es un sentimiento que no se como expresar, siempre he sabido que te amo, pero ahora siento diferente, siento frío y calor, mariposas y hormigas, todo y nada, al darme cuenta de que estabas preocupado por mi.

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,  
un día especial este 11 de marzo,  
me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
que apaga la luz.

En cuanto ves mi cuerpo herido me arrastras dentro de tu casa y me sientas en tu sillón diciendo que me curaras, sales corriendo al baño por el botiquín mientas haces que me quite la camisa para curar la herida de mi torso. Siento que estoy en el cielo, no puedo creer que estoy junto a ti, que te preocupas por mí, que me cuidas y me curas.

Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos,

me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios,

dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón.

Entonces me quito la máscara, no puedo dejar de sonreír al ver tu cara de asombro al ver mi rostro descubierto, tomo tus mano y te beso en los labios, un pequeño instante pero que no quiero que termine por que se que no existe nada mejor que esto. Entonces dices que me quieres que siempre me has querido y no puedo más que besarte y hacerte saber cuanto te amo.

.-°.-°.-° .-°.-°.-° .-°.-°.-° .-°.-°.-° .-°.-°.-° .-°.-°.-° .-°.-°.-° .-°.-°.-°

Si, se que puse que ya estaba terminado, pero al ver que me daban rvw no pude más que sobre emocionarme y querer escribir más. Agradezco a todos los que se toman tiempo para leer, como sabrán no soy escritora, solo soy una loca que le encanta el KakaIru.

Muchas gracias por todo. Espero que les guste el cap. Que se lo dedico con mucho cariño a Saning81, y Nittah. Espero no haberlas defraudado.

Feliz Año Nuevo a todos.


End file.
